


P.R.O.M.P.T.S.

by arcticbucky (oblouvion)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crying, Dad!Steve, Dad!Tony, Fluff and Crack, Freaky Friday of sorts, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Nightmares, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, Orphan!Bucky, Polyamory, Russian Bucky Barnes, Soul Bond, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Steve Rogers Feels, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tony Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Unrequited Love, Weddings, everyone is oblivious, everyone is so done with magic, kid!Bucky, prompts, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblouvion/pseuds/arcticbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I cannot write to save my life, I've decided (with a little help and an "ah-ha!" moment) that I'd share the random prompts that tend to fill my head. I will think of something and suddenly it is the only thing I can think about (which is sometimes frustrating, because I'm imagining these three boyfriends and then.. well, you know). So, if you happen to find a prompt that is to your liking, please, take it! I can't wait to see if any of these little ideas will blossom into something more! Godspeed.</p><p>Oh, PS, some of these (a lot) will be basically the plot of a bad porno. It can't be helped. We're all going to hell anyways, might as well have fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Does not have to be compliant with any of the movies, really. They're more like guidelines. Also, you obviously do not have to follow the prompts like they're the ten commandments. Make it your own! I'm just spitting out bullshit.

Prompt #1:

Here is my shitty run-down of what I'm thinking:

Basically, Steve finds Bucky and helps him heal, the works. 

Before he had found him, Tony and Steve and been exploring something more of their friendship/relationship (I never know which one to use). Tony no longer factors into the equation now and it's just heart-shaped candies glued onto a picture frame around Bucky for Steve. 

Build up or fast forward, and everyone is getting along great. I was thinking that possibly, Steve and Tony could again, be doing something on the side. Then, I thought that what if Bucky and Tony are doing the same thing. Three different relationships happening at once. Eventually, Steve pops the big question to Buck and he says yes. However, instead of staying true to one another now that they're engaged, Steve and Bucky continue to have flings with Tony on the side. Tony doesn't mind, because a.) they're not only super soldiers, they're super hot and b.) he doesn't want to give up what little chance he has left with them. 

By the time the Brooklyn Boys are about to get married, they confess to one another what they had been doing and realize hey, why the hell are we doing this without Tony? We love that snarky genius. Love confessions, crying, and a marriage ensue. 

Fin.


	2. Prompt 2

Prompt #2:

I have had this in my head for the longest time and I cannot seem to put it into words, so bear with me:

So, we've got Steve and Bucky in a happy relationship, all lovey dovey. They're doing great and couldn't be happier. Tony is bitter and always has something to say about how doe-eyed they are around each other. Really, he's just jealous. He's had a huge crush on the pair since he could say his own name, thanks to Howard. Seeing them together makes him wish that he could also be a part of their relationship. What he doesn't know, is that the two feel the exact same way about him. They just don't know how to approach him.

Then Loki decides to drop in and cause some sort of chaos in the city. He just has to. It's basically his civic duty while on Earth. Avengers assemble initiated. They kick ass. Before they catch Loki, he manages to play a little trick on Tony and Steve. Essentially, when they wake up, they are not in their own bodies. Freaky Friday Avengers version happens. 

Tony and Steve talk out their situation and decide to keep it to themselves and see if they can work it out on their own or if it will just wear off. Hint, it doesn't. They're stuck like this for awhile and Tony just decides to have some fun with it. He practically creates the basis for the possibility of letting himself be a third member of Steve and Bucky's relationship. Since we love happy endings and sex, I mean feelings, everyone is down for it. Polyamorous relationship saves the day.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear God, that was painful to explain. I swear, when it comes to actually reciting what I'm thinking, everything just comes to a halt. This is shit, but I want to see something happen with it because I'm just imagining Tony having too much fun with it.


	3. Prompt 3

Prompt #3:

Steve and Bucky are in a relationship, obviously. Of course, I have to throw in that they love Tony. Like, would got to the ends of the Earth for him. So, they try to 'woo' him, but he really doesn't need any wooing. Tony loves them back equally. However, since I love angsty Tony, he pushes his feelings down and buries them under his work and occasionally, alcohol. 

Finally, Steve and Bucky are sick of waiting around for Tony to finally get the hint that hey, we love you! Please love us back! They outright tell him how they feel and ask if he'd like to be a part of what they have. Still in denial, Tony declines and continues to push them away. God, I'm so mean to Tony. I'm sorry, I love you, little genius. 

Now it's time for a big fight. Someone or something (I was thinking a huge machine, of sorts. Like, it's huge and heavy and ugly. I don't know why.) is destroying buildings and causing absolute mayhem. The team goes and deals with it. But, in the middle of the battle, Steve and Bucky get cornered with no way out, ultimately about to die, until Tony swoops in and sacrifices himself to protect them. He dies. Yeah, you have to kill Tony. BUT ONLY FOR A LITTLE BIT! 

The whole reason I like this prompt, is because once you die, you get one chance to redo a single day in your life. Any day of your choosing and it could save you, since you're changing the past. Tony decides he'd like to redo the day he turned them down, even if it doesn't change anything and he still dies. (I know that the Avengers practically die on a daily basis, so we'll just say it's the first time you die.)

It can be your choice if Tony agreeing to Steve and Bucky's proposition saves him or if he still dies in the end, because he would totally do it again, especially if they were dating. You're the creator. Do as you please.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one a lot. If you can't tell, I like angsty Tony. My guilty pleasure.


	4. Prompt 4

Prompt #4:

Soulmarks: Steve's is half of a blue star, Bucky's is half a red star (these two will come together to form the full shape), and Tony's is a golden circle, like that of his arc reactor, which circles Bucky and Steve's. (You can make it different, I just liked this idea. Can be located anywhere on the body.)

When you're born, you automatically have the outline of your soulmate's soulmark. However, it doesn't color in until you've met your soulmate (you automatically know who they are when you first meet them) and actually fall in love with them (can be one-sided, sadly). Steve and Bucky fall in love when they're young and stupid, but that doesn't matter to them. They're soulmates. If the universe says they are, they'll be damned if they pretend they aren't. It tears at both of them, though, to not know who their third soulmate is. Bucky is constantly searching for him, going through countless records of soulmarks to find him (they're all recorded at birth). Steve does his best to keep his spirits up for Bucky's benefit. Then they're off to war and frozen.

Jump into the future, we've got Tony going through relentless heckling from Howard. Of course Howard knows what Steve and Bucky's soulmarks are and when he sees them on Tony, he shuts down and shuts his son out. The marks are too big of a reminder of the friends he once lost. It's easier to push his son away than face his loss. Tony believes that his father perhaps knows who is soulmates are and thinks that they're bad news, because why else would Howard act the way he does whenever Tony brought up the subject? Cue bitter and snarky Tony, for like, the next 30 years. (I was thinking that Tony's mark for Steve and Bucky could color in when he's young after hearing countless stories from his father and doing research of his own. Any records on them don't include their soulmarks, though, because suspense and plot.)

Then hooray, Steve is found in the ice! Meetings occur between Iron Man and Captain America. Their bond forms and Steve falls in love with Tony. Tony is already in love with Steve. Neither talk about their soulmarks, because Tony's has been filled in since he was a teenager and Steve's doesn't color in for a long time. They just have a fling or relationship (they can realize that they're soulmates here if you want, because if they're doing the do, I don't think that these familiar symbols are going to be hard to miss), but Bucky pops up and Steve has to save the day. They get Bucky, Steve and him pick up right where they left off (sort of, I mean the best they can with the whole Winter Soldier shit). I love drama, so definitely use it as fillers. Tony still tries to make things work with Steve. After some time, Bucky's bond with Tony finally forms and these oblivious idiots realize that they're all meant for each other. Sappy love story ending. Praise.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I seriously love the idea of soulmates (and soulmarks) and love reading about them. So, of course, I have to have my own spin. This is a pretty basic, like all the other soulmate things, I just like the soulmark idea and how it colors in. You can completely change it, but please keep the soulmarks! I would be forever grateful.


	5. Prompt 5

Prompt #5:

A little bit of an AU. Very little:

Steve and Tony are both who they've always been. Steve became Captain America, went down, froze, and came back. Tony got kidnapped and became Iron Man. The Avengers all live in Stark (Avengers) Tower. We all know the gist of it.

The two still get off on the wrong foot, but as they spend more time together as a team and as eventual friends, they form a relationship. They're pretty much perfect for each other. All the others don't understand how they didn't see it before. They get teased about it a lot. So, yeah, we got lovebirds Stony. Then one of them pops the question, whomever, and great, now they're getting married. Everything is great and grand. Now they're husbands. The more domestic they become, the more Tony wants what he never thought he could possibly have: a family. Sure, he's a superhero and risks his life on a regular basis, but he wants children, believe it or not. Cue adoption.

Here's the kicker: They adopt little Bucky from Russia. Yeah, he didn't grow up with Steve. He's an orphaned Russian. (I was thinking that he could still be treated horribly like how he was as the Winter Soldier, but obviously not as serious. Abused, neglected.) Tony is finally able to get Steve to agree and they go there and get Buck. He's super shy, but takes to Tony instantly. His name is still the same as it has been in the Marvel Universe, but once he's adopted, they give him their last name, but keep the nickname. After that, I really didn't have an idea. I just wanted Russian, orphan Bucky getting adopted by super husbands Steve and Tony. 

Do what you want!

(I was just lying in bed thinking that all of the Avengers should like, adore Bucky and they all teach him their different skill sets. Like Nat shows him how to fight and observe, Clint shows him how to crawl around in the vents and shoot a bow, etc and becomes as good, almost better at all of them.)

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, there might already be something like this because fanfiction never ends. I honestly don't know. Anyways, I like it.


	6. Prompt 6

Prompt #6:

So, everything is relatively compliant with how things are going in the Marvel Universe. Except, of course, Steve and Tony are dating. It happened kind of unexpectedly. Glances turned to touching and touching turned to making out. You get the gist. 

Then, Bucky pops up, they find him, and bring him in. He's actually far more decent than they expected him to be. His memory is still shaky, but he's working on it. Reading about himself and Steve has been helping a lot. Things are going pretty great, besides the nightmares. There are a rare few nights where he doesn't have them. All of them are about what he's done. So, since Tony is usually the only one up at odd hours of the morning, Bucky sneaks into his lab and just watches him. Mostly for a distraction. He eventually works up the nerve to actually talk to him about what he's doing on his latest project or just about a general topic he's struggling to make sense of. They become close and Bucky decides to tell him why he keeps coming to the lab, but Tony already knows. Not only from (JARVIS or FRIDAY, your choice), but he's been through a similar process. Things blossom from there. 

Steve has been trying to work things out with Bucky since he's been back. It goes very slowly. Bucky is too afraid he'll hurt him and Steve is afraid of losing him again, so he doesn't push him. As they spend more time together, Steve is able to help Bucky with his memory more and catching him up on everything they've missed. Steve confesses to Tony that he still loves Bucky and Tony knocks him upside the head, because obviously. Tony tells him that he doesn't think he's half bad and proposes they ask him out. They do and Bucky is weary at first, but accepts nonetheless. He gradually moves into their shared room and begins sleeping in the same bed. His nightmares eventually start to die down, and even when he does have them, when he wakes up and sees his two lovers sleeping peacefully beside him, he knows that everything will be alright.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, cheesy ending. I love it. Don't judge.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. My first prompt. Please, take any idea out of this horror show and run with it. Run as fast as you can. If you do manage to make something of this, please, tell me! I would love to read it.


End file.
